Caboose's Mind
Caboose's mind is frequented area by both Tex and Church during Seasons 2, 5 and 6. In Season 2, it is the battle ground for the fight between Church, Tex and O'Malley, the evil AI who resided in Caboose's mind after leaving Tex's mind in Episode 19. The belief is that because of this fight, several areas of Caboose's psyche were blown away, which may have lead to the downfall of his mental abilities. In Season 5, it is the area for the meeting between Tex and O'Mally, and the eventual interruption and destruction of that meeting by Church. In Season 6, Caboose's mind once again serves as a meeting area so Delta can brief Church on the message he needs relayed to Washington. In every instance of Caboose's mind, it is portrayed as a large empty area in general disrepair. In Season 2 his mind is represented by the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map "Hang 'Em High" and in Seasons 5 and 6 by the Halo 2 multiplayer map "Tombstone". Characters Most of the main characters from Red vs. Blue are present in Caboose's mind at one time or another. Each, however, has a very different personality than their real-world counterparts and they all have the common element of being afraid of Caboose's abilities. The weapons in his mind appear to be for show only, as revealed in Season 5. *'Sarge: '(Sarge) The stern and regimented leader of the Red Team who speaks with a pirate accent. In Season 5, he did, however, slip into a Cockney accent. When question about it he slipped back into character and stated that he wasn't very consistent. *'Simon: '(Simmons) The weak-kneed psychophant with a shrill voice and a bad memory. In Season 5, he claims that questions are not allowed in Caboose's mind as it makes people's heads hurt. *'Orangish-Yellow Guy Whose Name I Forget: '(Grif) A walking drunk whose name is always forgotton or mispronounced. His armor is yellow in Season 2, but changed to orange in Seasons 5 and 6. *'The Girl on The Red Team: '(Donut) A teenage girl who has a crush on Caboose and thinks her rifle is a purse. *'Tucker: '(Tucker) The dumb butt-sniffing coward. He carries around the sword his real-world counterpart acquired in Season 3, but doesn't seem to recognize the fact that the sword is locked to him. *'Church: '(Church) Caboose's loud foul-mouthed best friend. He is "killed" in Season 2 by Omega *'Sister:' Church in yellow armor and Caboose's new, and exasperated, best friend. He has a weird, wacky, and totally wrong history of how he came to live with Caboose. Problem is, Sister knows it. *'Mr. Caboose: '(Caboose) The smart, suave and polite leader of the Blue Team. In essence, everything the real Caboose is not. *'Agent Washingtub: '(Agent Washington) A weird superhero who prortrays himself in a clear and consistent manner and uses his "Freelancer Power" to scare those trying to help him and to fight monsters and scary people from the future. Has an ambiguous idea on the protection of classified information. *'Delta: '(Delta) Retains his personality as he is a superimposed memory not of Caboose's making. Category:Locations